The 124th hunger games
by Mirka Kidenka
Summary: A collab I am doing with Donut Yang. Hira finds herself in the hunger games with Donny and Slyfox. Contains Donny X Slyfox, rated T because of the Hunger games idea...


A young girl stands in the warm sun of the country, Panem, District 7. The wind combes her dusky brown hair. She holds the ax in her hands, before swinging it over her shoulder, letting out a huff. She twitches her fingers holding the ax up and down, before letting it fall with force.

Crack.

The piece of wood that was in front of her split into two from a perfect slice. The girl grins.

Her name is Hira Mina Kidenka. Most people call her 'Domino', because of her domino-designed shirt.

She puts the ax down, before picking up the two slices of wood and stacking them neatly into the large wood pile. She grins and cracks her knuckles, calloused heavily due to years and years of wielding the large ax.

She turns to her small, but yet, comfy house she shares with her two sisters. The youngest runs up to her.

"Hiraaa~! Can you please go hunt some more food for us?" Hira chuckles.

"Of course. I was about to do the anyway." She turns, waving at her other sister. She walks back out the door. She rolls up her sleeves, before jumping onto a tree.

She swings into the wilderness.

~0~0~0~0~

A young boy sits on the docks of his District, District 4. He breathes in the welcoming smell of saltwater breeze. It comforts him.

He dips his feet in the cool waters, shivering slightly as the tingles shot up his legs. He grinned, before jumping in, Trident equipped. He shudders violently as the cold blanket enraptures his small, petite frame, but he easily warms up to it. His creamy, tan skin seems to glow in the darkness of the ocean. His dark brown eyes are even darker, and his messy hair flows with the strong currents of water.

He slowly turns, looking for prey, his eyes glinting as the sun hits them. He is used to the salt and sun hitting his eyes.

He finally sees something.

It's a school of fish. Not too small, but not too big. Perfect.

His grip tightens on the heavy, metal trident that looks far too big for him. But he's used to it.

He slowly approaches the school of fish, circling them once he's close enough. The fish don't seem to sense him...good.

He seems to be perfectly camouflaged with the darkness surrounding him. He, trained from years of swimming and fishing, even seems to actually be part of the darkness.

Finally, he strikes.

He thrusts the trident forwards.

Schink.

A satisfying tremble runs up his trident, and he smiles in triumph. The other fish had swam away, but that was okay.

Finally remembering air, he swims back up to the surface with strong limbs and muscles.

He bursts through the surface, taking in slow, deep gulps of warm air. He grins and swims back to the wooden docks. He climbs up, grabbing his towel which sat by his set of dry clothes. He was only in his swim shorts. He leans the trident against his body and dries his hair.

After he's done, he puts the towel around his neck, and brings the trident back into his hand, counting the fish he had, stabbed onto his trident.

Four. Not bad.

This young man's name is Donny Yang. He's just called Donny.

He reaches into his pack, which sits next to the set of clothes, and pulls out a plastic bag and slowly slides the fishes off the trident, sliding them in the plastic bag.

He crawls over to the edge of the dock, his trusty pocket knife in hand. He sits on said edge, pulling the trident to the side of him, and the bag of fish in his lap.

He takes a finely-sized fish out, and slices it open, gutting it. He pulls out the organs swiftly, but carefully, dropping the organs into the water for other fish to eat. Once he's done with that one, he puts it back in the bag, beginning his work on another.

Now that he's finished, he looks out into the setting sun. He smiles softly, humming a tune as he stands up. He stores everything into his pack, except the bag of fish.

He walks bare-foot through the forest, towards his small home.

He hears something. He looks up.

Above his head stands a girl, about fourteen years old. She is shocked to see him. But when she realizes he isn't a Peacekeeper, her face turns into a smile.

''Who are you?'' He asks her. It's rare to see a girl from district seven in the forest of district four. '' Wazza! I'm Hira from district seven!'' She exclaims.

''You have only four fish? Take some of these apples!'' She says, handing him two apples. ''Thanks!'' He smiles. ''But I think these four fishes are eno-'' Hira cut him off. ''Nah! And what's your name?'' She asks him.

''I'm Donny. Donny Yang, to be exact...'' He answered. ''Can we meet up tomorrow?'' She asked.

''Sure. But the day after that is the Reaping.'' He answered. ''I gotta go n-'' He didn't even finish the sentence, and the girl had vanished into the woods.

_That's pretty fast, _he thought.

~0~0~0~0~

''There you are!'' Hira exclaimed. Donny looked up again. Donny smiled as he climbed up the tree Hira was on.

''Do you want a dagger? I've gotta lots of them.'' She said and handed him a wooden dagger. Even though it was made out of wood, it was pretty sharp. ''

Donny was happy to have a new weapon. ''And also, I've saw you with a trident. I made you one, but this one is pretty sharp.'' she said, pulling out a new trident.

''Hello there.'' A voice could be heard.


End file.
